


Arrependimentos e Mentiras

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Secrets and Lies (US TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Post-Canon, Season/Series 02
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: A primeira vez que Amanda sentiu seu bebê chutar, foi de dentro de uma cela de prisão.





	Arrependimentos e Mentiras

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Regrets and Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083013) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



A primeira vez que Amanda sentiu seu bebê chutar, foi de dentro de uma cela de prisão.

Estava errado, estava tudo errado, e se Greg tivesse lhe dado a última chance pela qual implorou, então nada disso teria acontecido.

Ela sonhou em ter esse bebê há mais tempo do que podia se lembrar, a um nível patológico. Talvez algum dia ela fosse capaz de analisar o que a levou a isso, mas por agora, tudo o que podia pensar era que finalmente tinha o que queria, e que não se tornaria sua mãe.

Ela aceitou um acordo, não porque temia um longo julgamento, mas porque era sua única chance de convencer seu irmão a ajudá-la, mesmo que ele ainda não tivesse lhe dado uma resposta a esse pedido. Ela teria poderia ter lutado pelo que era melhor para si, mas só arriscando o futuro do seu bebê, e isso era algo que não estava disposta a fazer.

Não, um acordo era a melhor opção. Ela ainda poderia ver seu bebê crescer, ou ao menos acompanhar uma boa porção da infância, se ao menos Eric pudesse a perdoar. Amanda conhecia seu irmão bem o bastante para saber que ele não abandonaria sua própria família, ao menos não seu um motivo, e o crime dela não se estendia ao seu bebê.

Ela não esperava que ele viesse a visitar, não no começo, mas ela sabia que ele criaria sua criança bem, e ela esperava que, ao fazer isso, ele pudesse encontrar no seu coração um modo de a perdoar. Talvez com o tempo ele percebesse o que ela mesma tinha dificuldades de entender, que o que a levou a empurrar Kate da sacada não tinha nada a ver com dolo.

Apesar de todas as mentiras de Amanda, uma coisa era verdade, ela amava Kate. Kate foi sua amiga antes de ser sua cunhada, e elas nunca se esqueceram disso. Kate era a filha única de uma família disfuncional e Amanda era a única garota em uma casa cheia de garotos tentando lidar com seu próprio trauma, e ambas eram a irmã que a outra queria e precisava.

E então foi como se aquela irmã tivesse se voltado contra ela, traído-a da pior forma possível, não só por fazer o que ela não podia com tanta facilidade, mas por dizer que algo estava errado com ela, como se Amanda não pensasse isso de si mesma, como se seu marido não tivesse a deixado por causa disso, como se não fosse um eco não tão distante de tudo que sua mãe costumava lhe dizer.

Mas agora era tarde demais para saber que ela estava reagindo às palavras de Kate e ao peso que carregavam sobre ela mais do que qualquer outra coisa. O tempo para parar e pensar tinha passado há muito, e ela nem foi capaz de ocultar o seu crime.

Ela se arrependeu no momento em que aconteceu, mas ela não podia desfazer suas próprias ações, nem podia impedir com que destruíssem sua família.

Amanda chorava quando quer que sentia seu bebê se mexer, sabendo que aquela criança logo estaria além do seu alcance, e que não importava o quanto ela amasse cada momento, não era o bastante, jamais seria o bastante.


End file.
